Carla
about in " "}} |kanji=シャルル |rōmaji=Sharuru |alias= |race=Exceed |gender=Female |age=6 (X784)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Cover |height= |weight= |birthday=Year X778 |eyes=Brown |hair=White Coat |blood type= |affiliation= Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Back |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team NatsuMonthly Fairy Tail: Volume 13 |previous team=Allied Forces Team Tenrou Flying Dragon Squad |partner=Wendy Marvell |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Lamia Scale Guild (former) Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Shagotte (Mother) |magic=Aera Precognition Transformation Magic |manga debut=Chapter 133 |anime debut=Episode 53 |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Carla (シャルル Sharuru) is an Exceed, the daughter of Queen Shagotte, and a close companion to Wendy Marvell. She and Wendy belonged to Cait Shelter before joining Fairy Tail. After the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Carla, along with Wendy, joined Lamia Scale.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 420: Pages 13-14 Subsequent to the conclusion of the war between Orochi's Fin and Lamia Scale,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 423, Page 12 Carla leaves Lamia Scale and helps NatsuFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 423, Pages 19-26 resurrect Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 437, Pages 19-20 Appearance Carla is a small, white Exceed with pink ears and brown eyes, which are smaller than Happy's eyes. She also has two whiskers on each side of her face. Carla wears a pink bow near the end of her tail. Carla's usual top consists of a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. She wears a pink skirt with this top. Carla, like other characters, seems to switch outfits on a regular basis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 7 When Carla uses Magic, she sprouts two angel-like wings to fly. Her pink Guild Mark is located on her back. Personality Unlike the carefree Happy, Carla is very strict and serious most of the time, rarely showing emotions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 5 She cares about Wendy like a mother. She was at first very aloof, turning her nose up at seemingly everyone saves for Wendy. She also tries to get Wendy to shy away from her timid personality, scolding her often for it (which is ironic considering she is not very sociable herself).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 6 As she learned about her mission as an Exceed, she was shocked and sad. She displayed a troubled look when she thought about her mission, which was later revealed to be a prophecy involving Extalia's demise due to her ability to see the future which she inherited from her mother.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 18 Happy instantly took a liking to her from the moment they met, but she, at first, despised him. Later, when they learned the "truth" of the mission, he defended her by saying they are Mages of Fairy Tail, not puppets. She started accepting him after seeing his determination to save their friends, as well as from seeing him showing a more serious and brave side, having earlier referred to him as male cat and ignored his gifts in the form of fish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 177, Page 13 Happy saved Carla when they escaped, and she almost fell out of a wagon. She, in turn, saved him from the Edolas Royal Army soldiers by taking a direct blast aimed for him. She also had extreme confidence and no doubts when Happy flew off on his own. When Lily was mentioned as being the strongest out of their group, she put up a smirk and tempted Happy into having a match against him. Recently, she has smiled more (usually with Happy nearby), danced with him when he asked, and even laughed when Happy pointed out Lily's cute side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 242, Page 4 She also has a fondness for Darjeeling Tea and does not like tomcats. Magic and Abilities Aera ( Ēra): Much like Happy, Carla can also use Aera, allowing her to sprout wings on her back and fly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Page 11 She is strong enough to carry one person while in flight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 138, Page 8 *'Max Speed' (ＭＡＸスピード Makkusu Supīdo): Just like her fellow Exceed, Happy, Carla can utilize considerable amounts of Magic Power in order for her to fly as fast as she can. Because of this, however, Carla experiences rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation how long the user uses this technique.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 375, Pages 20-22 Precognition (予知 Yochi): Carla has the same ability to predict what and when something will happen as her mother, Shagotte. She is the only other Exceed to have this ability.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 8-9 Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): After one year, Carla has trained herself to able to transform into a human. This transformation makes her appear to be a young girl around Wendy's age. She keeps her tail with its red ribbon and has shoulder length hair with cat ears on top. In this form Carla's Magic is increased by a bit. As a result her precognitive abilities are enhanced as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 421, Pages 8 Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Carla has been shown to use swift and powerful kicks in her human form. *'White Moon' (ホワイトムーン Howaito Mūn): Carla cartwheels into a dropkick on top of her opponent's head. Her kick is strong enough to bring down a member of Orochi's Fin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 422, Page 6 Trivia *Throughout translated media of Fairy Tail, there has been some confusion regarding whether the correct romanization of her name is "Charle/Charles" or "Carla". However, both versions can be considered correct, as according to the author, Hiro Mashima, "I think it was the name of a princess from a book that I have read a long time ago. However, in the West, there are a lot of countries in which the Charle is a masculine name, thus in some countries, her name may be different".Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27, Bonus Pages Quotes *(To Shagotte) ''"Who cares if you're weak!! If we band together, we can do anything!! This country will not crumble!! After all, it's my home country. It will never disappear!!"''Fairy tail Manga: Chapter 188, Page 19 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Former Members of Cait Shelter Category:Exceed Category:Former Members of Lamia Scale Category:Fairy Tail Members